Chase MacConnell
Chase MacConnell is a trainer from Viridian City, Kanto and a recurring character in The Harmony Saga. He tends to be a pretty chill and amicable guy with a dream of winning the Elite Four Challenge. History Before the RPG Chase was born the only son and second of three children of Ed and Sylvia MacConnell, a career trainer and a college math professor, respectively. Chase had a happy, relatively normal childhood, with many weekend and summer days spent watching his father battle at the Viridian Trainer House. When Chase was eleven years old, his father traveled to the Indigo Plateau to participate in a League event, but passed away before he arrived after the bus skid off the road and into a river. Needless to say, the next few years were not easy. As he grew older, despite the family tragedy and his deep love for his family, he got the desire to finish what his father started. His mother has never supported the goal and despite many arguments and attempts to dissuade him, Chase applied to the 2016 Oak Starter Program and was overjoyed when he was accepted. His mother had guilted him about it ever since. From that day, Chase has had to juggle his excitement at becoming a trainer and his obligations to his family. Character Chase is a laid-back, chill sort of guy with ambitions to become the Elite Four Champion. Friendly and easy to get along with, Chase's philosophy in life is to go with the flow. He is patient and caring with his Pokemon and other people alike. He isn't one to argue and has shown tolerance and patience to people of all walks, so long as the beliefs aren't harmful. Chase is slow to anger and not one to hold a grudge, but he has been shown growing angry and indignant when somebody is being cruel or purposely mean to people or Pokemon. He will often try to defend the subject of the ill-will. Chase is surprisingly impulsive and willing to try new things. Life's too short not to, you know? He wants to live his life to the fullest and will never turn down a new experience, as long as it isn't hurting anybody. He doesn't let much get him down; there's no such thing as failure, only temporary setbacks and a chance to grow. This optimism helps him make friends wherever he goes. Chase is a surprisingly good judge of character. He's also quite the natural talent at Pokemon Connoisseuring, though it's not one he has cultivated or even used too much so far. Pokemon While Chase made several captures early in his journey, he's began to focus on only a few Pokemon to comprise his team. His views on Pokemon and training are similar to Ruby's own; Pokemon are individuals and that trust is needed to overcome adversity. However, unlike Ruby, Chase is not "one of the guys", as far as the relationship between trainer and Pokemon is concerned. Chase is their trainer, not their friend. Regardless, he loves his Pokemon deeply and would sacrifice anything for them. It's a relationship of trust and strength between them all. Chase's battling style tends to focus on maneuverability and inflicting status conditions. Sleep and Paralysis effects are a favorite of his, as are moves that affect the battlefield and the stats of enemy Pokemon. He is very mindful of type advantages and tries to vary his Pokemon's movepool to counter anything he might encounter. Chase is still trying to build his team, but his starter seems to be his mainstay on the team. The following were his Pokemon as of the last time Ruby saw him, which was in Episode 2. On-Hand Relationships Chase is very close to his mom and sisters, and he feels beholden as "the man of the house" to give them his priorities. His commitments to his family have held back his journey considerably, though he doesn't seem to mind terribly. Ruby Fischer Chase is friends with the plucky, adventurous young girl from Port Sapphire. Both were chosen as recipients of Professor Oak's Starter Program grant and the two fostered a friendship and a friendly rivalry. Chase is fond of Ruby, though his personal obligations have kept him from spending much time with her. Hunter Beaumont Another of the Pallet Town starters, Hunter is rude, arrogant and often brutal in regards to his treatment of people and Pokemon. Chase doesn't dislike many people, but the kind of disrespect to others that Hunter tends to display is not something that Chase can abide. Lisa Alldenridge A girl from Viridian who is just starting her journey as well, Chase and Lisa met as mutual friends/acquaintances of Ruby Fischer. Lisa is a little difficult to deal with at times, but she's pretty cool. She, Chase and Joey have made arrangements to travel together past Viridian City. Trivia * Chase was the first NPC to be introduced in the campaign.